Not Afraid Anymore
by Forever A Ravenclaw
Summary: A story about a Marine & his brother who follows him into service. Things are fine until tradegy. Whatever happens it causes the Marine to give his life to Christ. The message at the end of this story is the truth, please remember that. R&R, thank you.


Title:_ "Not Scared Anymore"_  
TOE: _Day 12 - 02:41:17_  
Person:_ Cpl. Edward Timms_  
Branch:_ U.S.M.C., 6th Marine Regiment_  
Position: _Not Excludable to Public

* * *

_

Jimmy Timms was my brother. He was 2 years younger then me, or more like 2 1/2 as he said. He had an unbelievably nasal voice that always reminded me of Steve Urkel, and his liking to cheese almost begged me to call him that. _'Hey, Urkel! Supper time! And Momma said you better not drag any dirt inside!' _I yelled that out into our backyard almost every summer from the time I was 13 to 17. But then I went into the Marines with my friends, meaning I wasn't going to be there to yell that out. And for all I knew, I maybe have never be again. That was the biggest thing that bothered me when I left, even more then leaving my girlfriend Priya. Not being able to touch her chocolate, Indonesian skin somehow didnt compare to missing my little brother. Weird right? And worse, there were long spaces between whenever I got to see the family, so as he grew over the next two years, I missed most of it. From him moving up through High School, having his first date, going to his proms, and him becoming a Christian. (Me and my sibling had a weird thing about us. I was the sex-aholic, Jimmy was the Jesus Freak, and our sister was the party girl.) I missed him crazily, until a months after his 17th birthday. Then I found out I'd see him a lot. He enlisted into the Marines and somehow got put into my regiment. Sounds crazy, but one day while I was off duty he came skipping up to me in the usual Marine uniform. When I saw him, at first I couldn't reconize him because of the helmet and what not, but once I realized it was him I had a very strange feeling came over me. At first, I was angry that he'd been so stupid as to follow me into the Marine Core, but I didn't curse at him or give him my usual 'Gibbs' slap on the back of his head. Instead, I just kinda stared with my mouth gaped. I always worried about him when he was back home, but at least now I could keep an eye on him. But...I do feel bad for Momma, who has to worry about both of us now...Then again, she probably knows that both of us would rather die ourselves than have the other die. Sometimes, though, that doesn't work out the way you expect it to...

* * *

"We're Oscar Mike, Timms take point." Our Sergeant Skiffenson. Both me and Jimmy take a step forward and realize we have a problem.

"Uh, Sarge, which Timms?" Micheal, one of my friends that joined the U.S.M.C. with me, asks. Skiffenson turns his head to him and frowns when he remember that there are two Timms now.

"Edward Timms, you take point." He says, notioning at me to come up to him. I walk over to him, crouched down, as I say, "Yes, Sarge." Crap, Jimmy's near the end of our line up and I can't look back to see if he's ok. Freakin' Skiffenson needs to get someone else to do his job besides me. Why not Burton? He's a freaking Specialist and I'm just a Corporal. Nice call, Sarge.

"Street clear, Sir. Moving to the car ahead." I scuddle away from the team to get behind some sort of old, yellowish-green car parked outside an apartment. I lean and scan the street that's leading away from the one I'm on.

"3 personel walking down the sidewalk of the next street. Armed." I say into my headset mic.

"Patrol. Timms, take them down. Silenced weapons only." I raise my rifle up to look down the sights. I aim at the one farthest to the left. I blast with a burst and snap the red dot to the one in the middle. I fill him up too and continue to do the same to the last one.

"Street clear, moving to hide the bodies." I report, while dashing to the new corpses.

"Copy that, we'll cover you." Skiffenson replies, leading the team to move. After I've dragged the bodies off into a alleyway closebye, I rejoin the team and we move onward towards our objective. Which isnt't exactly that clear. All we've been told is that we have to go in and rescue U.S. P.O.W.'s. No other details to it, not even where we are.

"Hold up. We've got a group of hostiles. They appear to be occupied by a civilian. Let's keep moving, stay frosty." Skifferson says, moving on. I follow and see that the hostiles have surrounded some girl, maybe 15 years old. We all look on in interest, and worry, as we slowly move by silently. But out of nowhere the hostiles grab the girl, throwing her to the ground. As she hits the pavement and the hostiles pin her down she yelps and cries out for help in some language I don't understand.

"Sarge! Their about to rape her! Shouldn't we help her?" Jimmy pipes up in a scared voice.

"No, it's none of our business. I said stay frosty, Private." Skifferson replies coldly. I look from him back to the group across the street. They're all trying to get onto the girl, and we can hear her clothes get torn off visciously.

"But Sarge?" Jimmy says as quiet as he can, but that isn't very quiet at all.

"No, Private! Stay Frosty!" He says, obviously annoyed. I look back to the group as the girl begins to scream. All I see is multiple motions as she screams louder and louder. Then, the screaming stops and becomes a muffled sound. They shut her up, but with what...? I shudder at the thought.

I see a burst of light from behind me and the sound of a silenced S.M.G. What the crap? I gaze on in shock as Jimmy fires into the group, dropping the excited hostiles. The muffled sounds stop and a loud, shrill crying begins. Jimmy rushes over there with his survival knife out and stabs any hostiles still alive. He helps the girl by giving her a blanket, wrapping up her wounds, and giving her whatever esle she seemed to need. I look over at Skifferson and get nervous. He has a furious look on his face now and his cursing under his breath. I turn my head back to Jimmy and gulp. However, my eyes quickly grow wide as I feel adrenaline rush through my body. I jump up and yell out in anger as Jimmy falls to the ground

I raise my rifle over my head and bring it quickly down onto a hostile that had ran up behind Jimmy, shooting him in the back. I hear the hostile's skull crack as my gun strikes it. The hostile's head flies down the the pavement and his body follows. I release my grip on my rifle and drop to my knees next to Jimmy. I lift him up and cradle him in my arms.

"What were you thinking, Jimmy? Why couldn't you just follow orders?" I ask looking at my dying little brother. His eyes are still the same, but there's blooc spilling from his mouth. The bullet must've punctured something.

"'Cause, Eddy. I just can't let somebody get raped," he begins weakly, "It's just not..right."

"Jimmy why do you have to be such a good person? You know the military isn't right for Christians and people like you. Your too soft, Jimmy..."

"...I thought you always used to like how I was such a good kid..?"

"I did until it got you shot...Now come on Jimmy don't die. I know you! Your not just good, your stubborn. I know you don't want to die!"

"Actually...It'd be better than this...Heaven's gonna be great.." he says smiling.

"Heaven? What are you talking about? How are you so sure your going to Heaven?"

"I've been saved, Eddy. You missed it when you were on tour." Crap! Another thing I miss cause of the Marines!

"Saved, huh? Ha..your not even scared to die are you?" I say shaking him a little bit in a playful way.

"No, not at all. Haha." he says, chuckling.

"Wow...how does that feel, Urkel? Y'know, not being afraid anymore?"

"Amazing, Eddy. Absolutely amazing."  
I take a deep breath and hold it in, trying to hold back any tears that want to fall on to my face. I breath out shakily and look at him.

"...I wanna feel that way...Is there a...way too?"  
He moves his head up to get closer to my face. He grabs one of my hands and says, "Yeah...Believe that Jesus Christ is the only way to...feel that way. And, Eddy, take my Bible...It'll help you with anything...and everything that can happen...come on...lets pray." He bows his head and I do, too.

"Lord Jesus," he starts and I repeat after him, "Believing I am lost and seperated from you by my sins, and you are the only way to eternal life. I recieve you as the Saviour and Lord of my life. Thank you, Jesus, for coming into my heart and life as you promised. Amen." I open my eyes and this feeling comes over me. I'm not mad or angry about Jimmy, and I'm not sad. I just feel kinda light, like nothings holding me down anymore, like I've taken off all my gear and I'm walking around in the lightest clothes ever. Jimmy's right. It does feel absolutely amazing. I smile and look down at him, but his head's limply leaning on my vest. I shake him a little and get no response. I frown at first, but then smile a little and whisper, "Thanks, Jimmy. See you soon. I just know it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I'm glad you read it. I'm not trying to force anything on you but if you have any questions you can PM me or if you want you can put it in a review. I'll answer as soon as possible. Welp, I think I'm done here so bye! Please Review! I love feedback on my stories :)**

**_St. John 4:13-14_**

**_"...Whosoever drinketh of this water shall thirst again: But whosoever drinketh of the water that I shall give him shall be in him a well of water springing up into everlasting life._****_"_**

**Do you want to be thirsty?**


End file.
